The Lost Continent (Book)
This is the page for the book titled "The Lost Continent." You may be looking for the prophecy instead. The Lost Continent is the eleventh book in the Wings of Fire series and the beginning of the third arc. Amazon's ''current release date is June 26th, 2018. The prologue will be set 2,000 years ago, taking place at Clearsight's arrival on the lost continent of Pantala, and was revealed through the Scholastic forums to be from Clearsight's point of view. Clearsight gets married to a SilkWing named Sunstreak. After that, the book takes place around the time of ''Darkness of Dragons, from the point of view of a male SilkWing named Blue. It has also been confirmed that the main protagonist of the book, Blue, will be a resident of Pantala and that it will take place there. This was confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland at the Darkness of Dragons launch party http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/290060. On the Scholastic forums, Tui revealed that the dragon on the cover is from a new tribe called the SilkWings, and that there are three new tribes in all, the SilkWings, LeafWings, and HiveWings, with the LeafWings being claimed to be extinct. Summary "For centuries there have been rumors of another continent on the dragons' planet - another land far across the ocean, populated by tribes of dragons very different from those we know. But there's never been any evidence, and most dragons dismissed the rumors as fairy tales. Until now. Because it turns out the stories are true. And the other tribes are coming." - Amazon Prophecy Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside the eggs A secret hides within their book. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To the dragons who flee from the Hive. Face a great evil with talons united Or none of the tribes will survive. Plot Prologue The prologue begins with Clearsight flying through a hurricane. She notices a small hut on an island, which is promptly blown into the storm. Finally, she reaches Pantala. Upon her arrival, two dragons emerge from the trees. One is a brown-and-green LeafWing, the other a primarily gold SilkWing. The SilkWing knows a bit of “Dragon”, and Clearsight gets basic communication across. She warns them about the hurricane that is coming, and after the dragons discuss her in their language, they agree to evacuate their territory. They bring her to their home, where they announce to their two tribes her arrival. There, she witnesses many new futures. Finally, as they fly to escape from the storm, she tells the SilkWing that she comes from Pyrrhia, and he tells her this is Pantala. Part One: In The Cocoon Blue is thinking about his society and how perfect he thinks it is. He also thinks about Luna, his sister, doing her Metamorphosis. The next day, he wakes up when Luna bounds across the web and starts shaking Blue, shortly before dawn. Blue thinks he hasn't slept much at all, probably due to all the thinking he has been doing. He yawns and bats Luna's talons away from him, pretending to be in a deep sleep. It had rained that night. Blue's mother is still asleep. Luna keeps annoying Blue about her Metamorphosis, which is that day, and Blue tells her to watch it. As Blue talks to Luna, Luna upends his hammock that he was sleeping in inside his cell after Blue reminds her that it would take another five days for her wings to actually grow. Luna's wingbuds were already starting to unfurl, with whorls of cobalt and gold inside the pale green exterior. There are also signs of her silk coming in, with her palms and wrists glowing like trapped fireflies. More flying in soon... Trivia *The name of the lost continent, Pantala, comes from the genus of dragonfly Pantala, much like the name of the "original" continent, Pyrrhia, comes from the genus of moth Pyrrhia. *The continent of Pantala was revealed during the Darkness of Dragons launch party. *New characters from the Pyrrhian tribes will appear in the third arc. *Moon and Qibli will be involved in the third arc. *Umber and Sora will be involved in the third arc. *Tui said we would take a break from animus magic in the third arc since it was becoming too overwhelming in the plot. *The prefinal cover was discovered on December 25th, 2017. *This is the third book in which the title is above the protagonist, the others being The Dragonet Prophecy and Moon Rising, which are also the first books of an arc. *In her Q&A with Mike Holmes, Tui stated that the dragon on the cover is a "SilkWing" dragon (evidence found here). *In a podcast she did with the New York Times (found herehttps://www.nytimes.com/podcasts/book-review) she stated that there will be three new tribes, two of which the main characters encounter and the third of which is believed to be extinct. *When Clearsight arrived on the lost continent, the dragons there spoke a different language and very limited "Dragon." Tui stated that in current times, they speak "Dragon," with limited knowledge of the old language. *The protagonist is a male SilkWing named Blue. *There are three new tribes: LeafWings, HiveWings, and SilkWings. *The golden SilkWing in the prologue is named Sunstreak. *It is possible that Blue's name comes from the name of the blue morpho butterfly. *This is the fourth book in which the protagonist on the cover does not have an intimidating or negative expression on their face, the first being Moon Rising, the second being'' Darkness of Dragons, and the third being Darkstalker (Legends)''. The expression is thought to be worry, sadness, or fear. *Tui has stated that Peacemaker will not have a large role in the storyline. *A good amount of this book, including the prologue, epilogue, tribe guide, and many other pages, was leaked on Amazon prior to the release. Many pages from the middle are missing. *It seems to be that LeafWings are the only dragons on Pantala that have only one pair of wings, ( two wings) not two pairs (four wings) such as SilkWings and HiveWings *HiveWings and SilkWings are first known dragons to produce material from their wrists Gallery 9781338214437 ddba9.jpg|Scholastic's placeholder cover TLC New.jpg|The cover, by Joy Ang 9781338268768 27ff0.jpg|Pre-final cover AudioBook11.jpg|Audiobook cover Book 11 Floor Display.jpg|Floor display example Unt.png|Front Hardcover flap 772E05BB-BECA-424C-9E01-931D7F1899DF.png|A SilkWing by miraculouslazulitheseawing Pantalan Protagonist.png|Blue (Original Design) by QueenClam to_pantala_by_tytalin-dbxt8eq.png|Art by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/to-pantala-721919186 wings_of_fire___the_lost_continent_child_by_biohazardia-dby2b86.png|SilkWing Flying 743de33dcfe21ddecca53d72059891dc.jpg|Pantalan Dragon by Staniqs IMG 0826.JPG|New Tribe|link=https://ink361.com/app/users/ig-2966874698/blizzardglory/photos AF8F25B4-0C26-4E7D-A6A1-F57852F0E492.png|The book 11 protagonist by miraculouslazulitheseawing Protagheadshot.png|By Heron butterfly friend of book 11.jpg|A "poor" attempt at drawing the Pantalan dragon by ItsCharlooloo silkwing .png|SilkWing by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/SilkWing-727411306 book 11 inverted.jpg|Inverted Photo by ShadowClaw Eclipse|link=User:ShadowClaw Eclipse SilkWing by KATHERINE.jpg|SilkWing by Official Cumulus Cloud's friend Katherine 20180408 130344.gif Untitled1.png 34E4D0E1-07A8-446C-B933-FCA829425338.png|Blue the SilkWing by Soulseeker References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Third Arc Category:Mainstream Series